So Hot
by tobencey614
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang Selebgram yang bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol yang juga seorang selebgram. NonBaku/GS/Harsword/Rated M
1. 0

Baekhyun itu selain hobi nyalon, spa, manicure padicure, dia juga hobi nge gym. Di umur dia yang masih 17 itu harus bener-bener jaga badan biar tetep sexy.

Dia emang masih murid sekolahan tingkat 2. Tapi dia sibuk nge vlog sama jadi selebgram. Itung-itung buat belajar cari uang dari sekarang dengan modal tampang.

Jangan lupa subscribe channel youtube Baekhyun 'Baekhee05' dan follow instagramnya 'Baekhyunee'

Biasanya di ngevlog Trip, Beauty, unboxing, mukbang ya hampir semua dia jadiin vlog. Subscribers Baekhyun udah nyampe 4jt sampe sekarang. Followers ignya udah 14jt.

Gila emang udah ngalahin artis aja nih. Belum juga centang biru padahal.

Kadang kalo dia lagi ngegym gitu suka di video atau di foto habis itu di upload di instagram atau di story instagram. Biasanya ada highlight nya sendiri sih. Maklum selebgram harus rapi dan feeds nya harus eye catching.

Dia masih jomblo btw. Cantik-cantik jomblo. Padahal mah nurani aja punya iqbal sebagai suami :")

Kasian iqbal oppa. Bias gue btw :)

Sekarang dia lagi tiduran di kamar habis mandi. Dia guling-guling gaje. Ga tau mau ngapain. Ga ada yang ngajakin main atau makan gitu biar ada bahan buat vlog. Kasian.

Padahal malem minggu. Ayah sama bunda Baekhyun aja malem mingguan, masa Baekhyun engga.

Setelah merenung selama 15 menit, akhirnya Baekhyun buka ig dan pake fitur live ig. Dia buka tu fiturnya. Dia mempercantik diri sebelum ada yang liat. Udah cantik walaupun ga pake make up. Rambut light brown dia di cepol ke atas, pake sport bra item, sama hotpants. Dia punya abs betewe. Makannya dia pake sport bra biar pada liat. Gapapa riya dulu sebentar. Hasil kerja keras dia nih.

Dia nunggu dulu sampe viewersnya banyak.

69k

"Halo. Malem semuanya"- Baekhyun

Baekhyun nyapa 69k viwersnya yang makin lama makin nambah.

Asdft: kak Baekhyun cantik banget!!!!

Baekhyunfans: ASDFGHJKL!! DEMI APA CANTIK BANGET KAYAK BIDADARI

Akusapa: kak kasih tips bentuk abs yang bagus kayak punya kakak dong

"Tips bentuk abs, kalo itu kamu harus rajin ngegym dan jaga pola makan. Jangan banyak makan yang berlemak. Itu aja sih kalo menurut aku"- Baekhyun

Baekkhu: kak Baekhyun buat Vlog dong kak. Make up natural buat ke sekolah

"Aaa makasih buat idenya. Besok aku buatin ya"- Baekhyun

Penboy1: Sexy kok belum tidur

Penboy3: mulus bro

Skawngur: cantik banget sih jadi mau ngajak ke pelaminan

"Ih apasih kak joohyuk mah"- Baekhyun

Baekhyun malu-malu sambil nutupin dadanya pake guling.

Skawngur: Besok jalan yok

"Boleh atuh. Kemana? Kakak yang bayarin ya"- Baekhyun

Skawngur: iya cantik tenang aja

Changmin88: Baek kamu pulang sekolah jangan langsung pulang ya. Ada rapat OSIS.

"Siap kak Changmin"- Baekhyun

Oohsehun: Makin cantik aja nih. Jadi pacar aku ya

Zkdlin: Baekhyun punya gue oohsehun

"Haha apasih lu berdua. Yaudah jadi pacar gue aja dua-duanya"- Baekhyun

Penboy69: gue juga mau dong jadi pacar kamu

Oohsehun: gapapa di madu asal abang punya kamu dek

Zkdlin: hayuk atuh neng

"Hahaha konyol ah lu bedua. Kemarin lu berdua main kan? Kok ga ajak gue sih. Sebel"- Baekhyun

Zkdlin: utututu ngambeknya cantik banget segala di manyun-manyunin gitu. Mau cipok kan jadinya.

Oohsehun: kemarin juga dadakan sayang. Ga terplanning. Besok ya kita main ajak kamu pokoknya.

"Ihh harus dong. Awas aja ga di ajak. Marah pokonya"- Baekhyun

Pengurl9: kak Baekhyun kok bisa imut gitu sih padahal lagi marah

Pengurl10: kak Baek bagi tips jadi cantik dong

"Tips cantik? Aku ga tau mau ngejelasin apa sayang. Kalo attitude kamu baik, pasti keliatan cantik kok

Kriswu: bijak banget sih. Siapa yang ngajarin?

"Yang ngajarin kak Kris hehe"- Baekhyun

Sooyaaa: Jangan lupa cuci tangan

Lalalalisa_m: Jangan lupa cuci muka

Roses_are_rosie: Jangan lupa gosok gigi

Jennierubyjane: Jangan lupa berdoa

Irene.bae: Jangan lupa maskeran dulu

Seulgibear: Jangan lupa minum air putih

"Utututu cuyung cuyung ku perhatian banget sih"- Baekhyun

7_luhan_m: Jangan lupa ngerjain Tugas bhs ingg. Besok di kumpulin

Kyungsooya: Jangan lupa belajar. Besok ada kuis bahasa Jepang

"Astaga. Untung aja lu berdua ngingetin hehehe hampir lupa nih. Makasih bebeb bebeb ku "- Baekhyun

Real_pcy: Kamu sexy. Tapi aku belum cinta. Ga tau kalo pagi

"Hahaha belajar jadi Dilan ya?"- Baekhyun

Real_pcy: aku siap jadi Dilan asal kamu Milea ku

Seulgibear: anzeng. Sapa tuh real_pcy kok gue yang baper ya

Jim.in: kurang apa sih gue beb. Gue juga bisa jadi Dilan seulgibear

Baekhyun diem aja sambil senyum-senyum. Dia ga tau mau jawab apa. Rasanya udah berdebar ga karuan cuma karna gombalan receh itu.

"Sampai jumpa besok. Aku mau belajar dulu ya. Malem semua. Makasih"- Baekhyun

Baekhyun langsung matiin live nya. Dia ga langsung belajar tapi ngebuka akun real_pcy dulu.

"Wah gila. Dia selebgram juga? Ganteng anjir. Kayaknya suka ngegym juga"- Baekhyun

Baekhyun ngestalking ignya real_pcy tapi dia hati hati jangan sampe kasih love. Huehehehe. Gengsi lah.

Dia juga ga ngefollow gengsi.

Dia taruh hape nya di meja belajar, dia sekarang fokus ngerjain tugas bahasa inggris yang di kumpulin besok. Untung aja Baekhyun jago bahasa inggris jadi walaupun banyak soalnya, tapi Baekhyun nyelesaiin dengan cepat. 15 menit dia selesai.

Setelah itu belajar bahasa Jepang. Susah susah gampang lah kalo menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun kan selain cantik, dia juga salah satu murid berprestasi walaupun peringkat dia masih di bawah Kyungsoo sama Luhan.

Sekitar 1 jam lebih Baekhyun belajar, akhirnya dia mutusin buat udahan dan rebahan di ranjang. Ga lupa mainin hape dia. Ngescroll DM dari fansnya. Baekhyun suka senyum-senyum sendiri ngebaca DM fansnya walau ga di buka. Kadang Baekhyun juga buka DM dan di bales. Ada juga hatters yang nge DM tapi ga Baekhyun permasalahin.

Dan ada satu DM yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun

Real_pcy: hai sexy

Baekhyun ngebuka DM itu. Dia senyum-senyum sambil ngetik

Baekhyunee: hai juga

Real_pcy: udah selesai belajarnya?

Baekhyunee: udah baru aja

Real_pcy: kenalin aku Park Chanyeol

Real_pcy: kamu ga usah ngenalin diri. Aku udah tau. Tapi belum tau hati kamu udah kenal aku belum. Kalau belum ayok kita kencan

Baekhyun jadi makin berdebar. Walaupun gombalan receh tapi ngena banget di hati.

Real_pcy: aku orangnya to the point. Maaf ya

Baekhyunee: iya gapapa. Aku suka orang to the point

Real_pcy: aku juga suka kamu

Baekhyunee: kamu masih sekolah?

Real_pcy: masih. Sekolah kita tetanggaan

Real_pcy: jadi bisa satu tujuan kalo antar jemput kamu

Real_pcy: besok aku jemput ya biar kita bisa deket

Baekhyunee: emang kamu tau rumah aku?

Real_pcy: engga. Boleh minta?

Baekhyunee: ga boleh. Rumah aku cuma satu kalo di minta kamu nanti aku tidur di mana?

Real_pcy: kamu lucu jadi makin suka. Kamu boleh tinggal di rumah aku tenang aja. Sekalian halalin kamu.

Baekhyunee: hahaha gombal

Real_pcy: jadi alamat rumah kamu?

Baekhyunee: di jl.xxx no.4

Real_pcy: oke. Besok aku jemput ya.

Real_pcy: jangan berangkat duluan.

Real_pcy: sekarang kamu tidur gih. Selamat malam sexy

Baekhyunee: malam juga

Tbc


	2. 1

"Baekhyun ada yang cariin kamu di bawah"- Bunda

Baekhyun yang baru aja selesai mandi, nemuin Bundanya yang ada di depan kamar dia.

"Hah? Siapa bun? Tumben"- Baekhyun

"Bunda juga ga tau. Orangnya tinggi, ganteng, tapi telingannya agak lebar"- Bunda

Baekhyun ngernyitin dahi sambil inget-inget sesuatu yang ganjal.

"Jangan-jangan..."- Baekhyun

Baekhyun lari ngeraih hape yang ada di kasurnya dan bener aja dugaan dia. Ada DM

Hari ini, 04.30

Real_pcy: Pagi sexy

Real_pcy: Belum bangun ya? Nyenyak banget tidurnya. Mimpiin apa semalem?

06.00

Real_pcy: Aku otw rumah kamu ya. Jangan dandan cantik-cantik. Aku ga mau kamu jadi pusat perhatian. Cukup aku aja yang perhatiin cantiknya kamu

06.15

Real_pcy: sexy aku udah di depan rumah kamu

06.17

Real_pcy: aku udah di bawah. Berdua sama camer.

Real_pcy: di buatin teh sama camer juga

Baekhyun jadi senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya. Emang Chanyeol bener-bener orang yang blak-blak an. Dia ga bales DM Chanyeol.

"Bun bilangin ya suruh tunggu dulu. Baekhyun mau ganti"- Baekhyun

"Itu pacar kamu ya?"- Bunda

"Bukan bun"- Baekhyun

Si bunda senyum-senyum jahil gitu sambil pergi nemuin Chanyeol yang masih duduk di sana sambil sesekali minum teh yang tadi di buatin.

Baekhyun buru-buru pake seragamnya, nyisirin rambut dan kasih make up paling natural. Dia ga sabar ketemu sama Chanyeol karena ini pertama kali dia bakal liat muka Chanyeol.

Baekhyun turun mau nemuin Chanyeol tapi dia gugup. Dia nurunin tangga pelan-pelan sambil nunduk.

"Nah itu Baekhyun udah turun. Kita sarapan dulu ya"- Bunda

Baekhyun sadar kalau Chanyeol ngeliatin dia tapi Baekhyun masih gugup. Dia ngehampirin Chanyeol sambil gigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan nunduk. Aku ga bisa liat masa depanku kalo kamu nunduk"- Chanyeol

Chanyeol bisik di telinga Baekhyun dan Baekhyun ngerasa bulu-bulunya jadi meremang. Suara Chanyeol itu berat dan Sexy kalo menurut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pelan-pelan natap Chanyeol pake senyumannya yang malu-malu.

"Ayo kita sarapan dulu"- Baekhyun

"Jadi aku sarapan sama calon mertua dan calon istri? Dengan senang hati"- Chanyeol

Chanyeol ngerangkul Baekhyun ke meja makan. Baekhyun mah udah deg-deg an aja dari tadi.

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, Ayah bunda Baekhyun di depan mereka. Selama sarapan, Chanyeol di tanyain beberapa hal semacam rumah, sekolah, keluarga gitu. Chanyeol mah berasa di kenalin Baekhyun ke Calon mertuanya beneran.

Selesai sarapan, Chanyeol sama Baekhyun udah siap mau berangkat.

"Kalian berdua hati-hati ya di jalan"- Bunda

"Iya bun"- Baekhyun

"Tante, makasih ya udah melahirkan Baekhyun di dunia"- Chanyeol

Baekhyun diem ngeliatin Chanyeol sambil gigit bibirnya sementara Bunda terkekeh denger ucapan Chanyeol.

"Iya. Jaga Baekhyun ya nak"- Bunda

"Itu udah jadi tugas saya di luar rumah tan"- Chanyeol

Bunda Baekhyun terkekeh lagi. Ada-ada aja remaja jaman sekarang. Gombal mulu. Kan Bunda jadi mau.

Mereka berdua jalan ke luar. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol bakal bawa mobil, taunya pake motor gede warna merah. Berasa banget Dilannya. Jangan-jangan Chanyeol fanboynya Dilan. Pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pakein Baekhyun helm setelah dia pake juga. Baekhyun udah duduk di belakang. Dia berusaha nutupin pahanya yang terekspos. Chanyeol yang tau itu buru-buru ngelepas jaketnya dan dia tutupin paha Baekhyun pake jaketnya.

"Nah udah ga keliatan. Maaf ya karena aku pake motor, kau jadi ga nyaman. Besok ga akan keulang lagi. Janji"- Chanyeol

Ucap Chanyeol yang ngerasa bersalah karna ngebuat Baekhyun ga nyaman gara-gara dia harus duduk di motor dan ngumbar paha di jalanan.

"Gapapa. Makasih karena kamu udah gentle"- Baekhyun

"Aku cuma mau lebih deket sama kamu kalo pake motor. Tapi ternyata resikonya kayak gini. Maaf ya"- Chanyeol

Baekhyun senyum berusaha ngeyakinin Chanyeol kalo dia gapapa. Yang penting udah tertutup sama jaket Chanyeol.

Setelah itu mereka jalan. Sekolah Baekhyun lebih deket dari rumah di banding sekolah Chanyeol. Ya mungkin jarak sekolah mereka berdua sekitar 25meter.

"Pulang sekolah, kamu ada acara?"- Chanyeol

Kata Chanyeol sambil ngelepasin helm Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga ngerapihin rambut Baekhyun pake jari-jarinya.

Baekhyun sampe tahan nafas. Dia gugup banget serius.

"Ada rapat OSIS"- Baekhyun

"Setelah itu?"- Chanyeol

"Ada janji sama kakak kelas"- Baekhyun

"Jadi aku ga bisa jemput kamu?"- Chanyeol

Baekhyun geleng menyesal gitu.

"Besok aku jemput kamu lagi ya. Pulang sekolah juga aku jemput"- Chanyeol

Baekhyun ngangguk sambil senyum.

"See you sexy"- Chanyeol

Baekhyun senyum-senyum malu. Baekhyun jadi ngeh kalo Chanyeol suka banget manggil dia sexy.

"Cie-cie di anterin sama Chanyeol ke sekolah. Utututu mukanya udah merah gitu"- Lisa

"Dih apasih lo"- Baekhyun

Tiba-tiba Lisa n the geng yang baru dateng itu ngehampirin Baekhyun. Mereka ngeliat Baekhyun turun dari motor Chanyeol.

"Lo kenal dia?"- Baekhyun

"Ya siapa sih yang ga kenal sama Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun"- Lisa

"Tapi gue ga tau"- Baekhyun

"Terus tadi itu apa? Di anterin ke sekolah, di lepasin helmnya, di rapihin rambutnya. Itu apa?"- Jennie

"Gue baru kenal semalem"- Baekhyun

"Semalem?!"- Lisa, Jennie, Rose, Jisoo

Baekhyun ngelangkah mundur karna mereka berempat tiba-tiba ngegas. Kan Baekhyun kaget.

"Baru kenal semalem dan dia udah berani jemput lo?"- Jisoo

"Selain ganteng, dia juga gentle banget ternyata"- Rose

Baekhyun mandang Rose yang senyum-senyum. Mungkin bayangin Chanyeol.

"Emang dia itu siapa sih?"- Baekhyun

"Lo beneran ga tau Baek?!"- Jennie

"Dia itu youtubers dan juga selebgram. Dia biasanya suka ngecover lagu, dia juga anak band"- Lisa

Baekhyun ngangguk-ngangguk. Ya pantes aja dia famous. Tapi kok Baekhyun ga tau ya. Apa Baekhyun yang kudet?

"Masuk yuk"- Baekhyun

Selama mereka jalan ke kelas, mereka berempat kecuali Baekhyun masih aja pada bahas Chanyeol. Semua kelebihan dan kehebatan Chanyeol di bahas mulu.

"Gue ke kelas dulu ya"- Baekhyun

Baekhyun itu satu kelas sama Lisa jadi mereka berdua masuk ke kelas. Apalagi mereka itu satu bangku.

"Tau ga Baekhyun ke sekolah di anterin siapa?"- Lisa

Udah biasa sih bagi Baekhyun. Lisa kan emang bigos. Tapi kalo masalah gosipin temennya sendiri ya pilih-pilih partner yang paling deket sama dia. Kayak sekarang ini, dia gosipnya di Luhan, Kyungsoo, Seulgi, sama Irene yang bangkunya deketan.

Baekhyun duduk nempatin tasnya di meja, sambil masih ngedengerin Lisa ngegosipin dia.

"Sama kak Baekbom ganteng?"- Seulgi

"Bukan"- Lisa

"Sama kak Joohyuk?"- Irene

"Ddaeng. Salah"- Lisa

"GUE TAU! GUE TAU!"- Luhan

"Siapa?"- Lisa

"...Om Sooman?"- Luhan

"Salah goblok"- Lisa

"Terus siapa? Ah gue ga suka tebak-tebakan"- Seulgi

"Gue kasih tau. Baekhyun di anterin sama Park Chanyeol guys!!!!!"- Lisa

"WHAT!!!!!!!"- Mereka serempak

Baekhyun nutupin telingannya. Teriakan mereka itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan telinga.

"BENERAN?!!"- Irene

"LO GA LAGI BOHONG KAN?!"- Luhan

"Serius. Bener kan seharusnya gue video tadi waktu Chanyeol ngelepasin helm Baekhyun. Gue greget fak!"- Lisa

"Tunggu tunggu. Park Chanyeol itu siapa?"- Seulgi

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

5 detik

BRAK!

"NAH KAN. GA CUMA GUE DOANG YANG GA KENAL PARK CHANYEOL! TOS DULU SAMA GUE SEUL!"- Baekhyun

PLAK!

Baekhyun sama Seulgi bertos ria sambil ketawa. Padahal mah ga ada yang lucu. Garing banget sih ah.

"LO JUGA GA TAU, BISUL? ASTAGA!! KUDET BANGET LO BERDUA"- Luhan

"Gila aja lo berdua. Orang se-famous Park Chanyeol ga tau? Dia debut jadi youtubers juga hampir sama kayak lo Baek tapi duluan dia sekitar 2 bulan mungkin"- Irene

"Dia itu bisa di bilang Prince Charming di sekolahannya"- Lisa

"Waktu itu sempet sih beredar kabar kalo Chanyeol deket sama Yuju anak ekskul musik. Eum... sekitar 1 bulan lalu"- Kyungsoo

"Wahhh lo berempat tau banget ya berita tentang Park Chanyeol"- Seulgi

Baekhyun diem aja tapi dia tetep dengerin info dari temen-temennya.

Selesai rapat OSIS, Baekhyun nungguin kak Joohyuk di parkiran. Kak Joohyuk baru kumpul sama murid seperekskulan renang. Soalnya renang juga masuk dalam lomba antar sekolah.

Kalo Baekhyun sih ikut ekskul fotografi tapi dia ga ikut lomba. Dia udah di tugasin buat dokumentasi aja. Ya Baekhyun mah iya-iya aja.

"Udah nunggu lama ya? Yuk langsung aja jalan"- Joohyuk

"Oh oke"- Baekhyun

Baekhyun masuk ke mobil Joohyuk. Dia pake seatbeltnya.

"Kita mau kemana kak?"- Baekhyun

"Sebenernya mau ajak kamu nonton. Tapi setelah aku cek, filmnya ga ada yang bagus. Gimana kalo kita makan? Atau kamu ada usul?"- Joohyuk

"Makan aja deh kak. Kebetulan lagi laper hehe"- Baekhyun

"Lucu banget"- Joohyuk

Mereka makan di cafe unik gitu permintaan Baekhyun sih. Buat bahan Vlog juga katanya. Dan sesuai janji, Joohyuk bayarin Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun pesennya banyak banget. Untung dia sabar.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka pergi ke toko aksesoris. Kalo ini sih permintaannya Joohyuk. Dia beliin Baekhyun anting-anting yang ada pitanya gitu, dan gelang pita yang sama kayak antingya. Mereka juga beli case hape samaan.

"Makasih ya kak. Jangan boros-boros kak lain kali. Ini banyak banget belanjanya"- Baekhyun

"Gapapa kalo buat kamu. Kamu udah kakak anggep adek sendiri jadi ga usah sungkan kalo mau minta sesuatu"- Joohyuk

"Engga kak. Takut di kira matre"- Baekhyun

"Kamu ga matre kok. Yaudah gih masuk rumah. Nanti bunda nyariin kamu"- Joohyuk.

"Makasih ya kak sekali lagi"- Baekhyun

Joohyuk ngangguk habis itu pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun. Joohyuk itu udah Baekhyun anggap sebagai kakak sendiri.

Pernah waktu itu Baekhyun di sakitin sama cowok satu angkatan, dan Joohyuk yang tau itu ga segan-segan hajar cowok yang nyakitin Baekhyun sampe cowok itu mutusin pindah sekolah.

"Ada yang baru nih di channel Baekhyun"- Jongin

"Buka Jong buka"- Sehun

"Agresif lo. Gue masih suci"- Jongin

"Ye goblok. Buka vlog terbaru Baekhyun. Bukan buka baju"- Sehun

Mereka berdua emang paling ribet kalo soal Baekhyun. Ya bisa di bilang mereka itu penboy nya Baekhyun. Padahal mereka itu temen dari oroknya Baekhyun.

Sementara satu orang lagi diem aja perhatiin mereka berdua sambil makan snack.

Jongin taruh laptopnya di meja, sementara 3 orang laki laki itu duduk di karpet mau ngeliat vlog terbarunya Baekhyun

VLOG! CUTE CAFÈ (With Nam Joohyuk)

125.060 viewers

920.192 like 82 dislike

"Anjir sama Joohyuk"- Sehun

"Siapa tu Joohyuk?"

"Kakak kelasnya Baekhyun"- Sehun

"Buru tonton kampang"

"Hello guys. Selamat datang di Baekhyunie Channel.

Gue bawa special guest nih guys. Yang pasti dia ganteng, tinggi, jago renang. Nah ini dia Nam Joohyuk. Say hai kak"- Baekhyun

"Hai. Haha gue ga jago nge vlog"- Joohyuk

"ANJIR ANJIR!! ITU TANGAN SI JOOHYUK DI PUNDAK BAEKHYUN!"- Jongin

Disana Baekhyun di rangkul sama Joohyuk, dibimbing ke meja khusus 2 orang aja. Cafe nya aesthetic jadi Baekhyun pilih cafe ini.

Baekhyun ngebuka buku menu yang nampilin banyak makanan unik dan menggiurkan. Baekhyun ngezoomin kamera ke menu-menu itu.

"Bingung nih guys. Mau pesen semua. Unik banget dan keliatannya menggiurkan. Iya ga kak"- Baekhyun

"Pesen apa aja yang kamu mau"- Joohyuk

"Haha siap! Baik banget kan dia. Ada yang mau daftar jadi pacarnya? Boleh kok. Hubungi nomor di bawah ini"-Baekhyun

"Aku mau pesen dulu. Mau buat kejutan"- Baekhyun

Canda Baekhyun. Dan videonya di skip sama Baekhyun dan sekarang nampilin beberapa makanan, dan minuman yang menggiurkan banget.

"Nyet, gue tergiurnya sama Baekhyun. Bukan sama makanannya"

"Hun, tampol bego biar ga kebiasaan"- Jongin

Plak

Sehun nampol kepala Chanyeol. Iya Chanyeol. Yang tadi bilang itu Chanyeol. Jadi Chanyeol itu juga fanboynya Baekhyun. Itu juga karna ngeliat Sehun sama Jongin yang demen banget nonton Vlog Baekhyun. Ga pernah ketinggalan bahkan. Tapi mereka ga pernah nonton youtubenya Chanyeol. Kan jadi sedih dia. Ya untungnya 2 orang ini ga jadi masalah besar buat viewersnya.

"Kok gue di tampol anjir"- Chanyeol

"Jangan macem-macem lo sama Baekhyun. Udah syukur lo gue kasih izin buat deketin Baekhyun"- Sehun

Chanyeol cemberut sambil ngusak palanya yang kena tampol Sehun yang serius bikin kepala nyut-nyut an.

Chanyeol ngeliatin Baekhyun yang lagi makan sambil berusaha ngomong itu lucu banget di mata Chanyeol.

"BANGKE! BAEKHYUN NYUAPIN JOOHYUK. WAH SAKIT HATI AA' NENG"- Jongin

"Apasih hubungan tuh cowok sama Baekhyun"- Chanyeol

Chanyeol mandang Joohyuk ga selow. Rasanya mau nonjok itu cowok di layar saat ini juga. Tapi dia masih berperasaan nahan kepalan tangannya biar ga ngerusak layar laptop Jongin. Soalnya dia tau Jongin nabung sendiri buat beli laptop. Walaupun Jongin lahir dari keluarga mampu, dia tetep berjuang dapetin laptop dengan jerih payah sendiri.


	3. 2

Malem setelah Baekhyun belajar, dia live instagram. Kalo kemarin pake outfit sexy, sekarang dia pake outfit yang gemesin. Dia pake T-shirt putih oversize, celana pendek item, rambutnya di kuncir 2 pake bandana pink, di tambah poni.

120k

Beeyound: udah malem tapi cantiknya ga pernah luntur

Bambang: Cantiknya notice aku dong

"Halo bambang"- Baekhyun

Bambang: GUE DI NOTICE COY Budiii

Baekmyworld: kak Baekhyun Vlognya nagih. Buat lagi dong kak sama kak Joohyuk

Withbee: kak Baekhyun lagi dong ngevlog sama kak Joohyuk.

"Iya coming soon ya"- Baekhyun

Cinderbaek: Baekhyunniee

Kutubaek: saranghae

Baekhusband: cantiknya

Puppybae: besok up vlog lagi dong kak. Ku tunggu ya

Cutiebaekhyunie: kak Baekhyun tadi pagi di anterin kak real_pcy ke sekolah ya?

Pcypens: what!!! Demi apa?? Kak Chanyeol nganterin kak Baekhyun ke sekolah???

Kiyowohyun: otw shipperin Chanbaek kuy akuapa gantengchan caplang baekhyon

"Buat cewek-cewek, nanti malem aku up Vlog. Jangan lupa tonton"- Baekhyun

Baekry: SIAP KAK

Ofc.baekhyunfnpg: PASTI AKU TONTON KAK

Zkdlin: aku rela nonton tutorial make up asal itu kamu

Oohsehun: aku rela ngikutin tutorial asal itu kamu

"Sini lo berdua gue make up in aja"- Baekhyun

Jonginfangurl: ihhh kak Jongin lutju deh. Gemes dedeq

Sehunfangirls: aku rela jadi seme kamu asal itu kamu hun :)

Oohsehun: otw

Zkdlin: otw

Seulgibear: anjir gercep

7_luhan_m: waduuuu di rebutin nih.

"Hahaha lagi gabut sih mereka. Gue yakin. --nah kan udah sampe aja nih 2 curut"- Baekhyun

"Halo gue Sehun. Kenal gue kan. Yang paling ganteng di Hanlim"- Sehun

"Gue Jongin yang paling sexy"- Jongin

Jonginwifeu: aaaaaaa abang kok nyasar di live kak Baekhyun

Jonginie: allahuakbar gantengnya.

Official.sehun.fnpage: Sehunnieeee sarange

Kyungsooya: sapa tu sebelah kiri lo Baek? Kok gelap

"HAHHAHA ANJIR NGAKAK. JONGIN NYET"- Baekhyun

"Gue ga gelap. Eksotis"- Jongin

Real_pcy: lo berdua kok nyasar di live calon istri gue?

"Dih sapa calon istri lo? Baekhyun? Sini langkahin dulu kaki gue"- Jongin

"Bilang aja lo iri"- Sehun

Real_pcy: Sexy, kalo 2 orang itu macem-macem, bilang aku. Aku pastiin besoknya mereka udah tinggal nama

"Mau ngapa lo caplang?"- Sehun

"Sini maju! Lu pikir gue berani?"- Jongin

"Ye goblok si item"- Sehun

Baekhyun ga tau mau jawab apa. Dia cuma senyum doang.

Seulgibear: Oooohh ini Park Chanyeol yang nganterin lo tadi Baek?

Sooyaaa: iya. Buru stalk ig nya bege

Lalalalisa_m: NOTICE DEDEQ KAK!! Real_pcy

Real_pcy: hai lalalalisa_m

Roses_are_rosie: Notice dedeq juga kakakak real_pcy

Real_pcy: hai Roses_are_rosie

Jennierubyjane: mampus. Lisa sama Rose tepar di tempat ini nyet. Btw hai real_pcy

Real_pcy: hai juga jennierubyjane

Sooyaaa: goblok banget dah 3 orang tepar gara-gara di notice real_pcy

Real_pcy: di kasih minyak coba hidungnya Sooyaaa_

Sooyaaa: BANGSUL. GUE JUGA OTW TEPAR. BYE WORLD

"Itu bukan temen gue. Bener deh. Emang mereka ogebnya terlalu mendarah daging"- Baekhyun

Real_pcy: bukan salah kamu sexy.

"Ternyata pesona lo ga main-main ya"- Jongin

"Tapi masih ganteng gue lah"- Sehun

Real_pcy: pesona boleh kebagi, tapi cinta gue cuma buat Baekhyun seorang Iya ga by?

Baekhyun wajahnya mulai merah. Dia nundukin kepala habis itu berdiri ke suatu tempat habis itu balik lagi biar ga keliatan gugup.

"Tadi aku dapet paket nih dari anushop_. ada Liptint terbaru, Chusion, sama eyebrow dan juga eye shadow. Ini harganya recommended banget buat kalian para pelajar. Sekarang aku mau cobain chusionnya dulu ya"- Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengaplikasikan chusionnya di wajah Sehun sama Jongin. Kan mereka mau. Wkwkwk.

"Ini chusionnya bagus banget. Kalian harus banget beli. Buat kesekolah pun ga masalah. Sekarang kita coba eyebrownya. Ini natural banget bagi aku karna aku suka warna ini. Kita tambahin eyeshadownya. Sekarang liptint. Ini liptint bener bener waterproof. Dia melekat di bibir dan ga bikin bibir pecah-pecah. So guys you must buy it"- Baekhyun

Jonginhhh: kak Jongin ya ampun cantik banget

Huniee: kak sehun juga cantik huehehe

Tobencey: aku siapa?

Kyungsooya: Astaga kaget. Gue kira boneka mampang.

7_luhan_m: IH SEREM

Real_pcy: screenshoot. Cetak poster. Tempel mading.

"EH BANGKE AWAS LU SAMPE NEMPELIN DI MADING"- Sehun

"GA GUE KASIH IJIN LO PERGI SAMA BAEKHYUN"- Jongin

Real_pcy: sorry ya. Gue ijin nya sama calon mertua. Iya ga sexy?

Real_pcy: jangan lupa besok aku jemput. Kalaupun kamu lupa, aku ingetin lagi. eh ga usah aku ingetin karena aku bakal dateng langsung ke sana. Sekalian minta restu orang tua kamu

Real_pcy: Lain kali kita vlog berdua ya siapa tau banyak yang ngedukung. Apalagi ngedukung hubungan kita nanti

"ETDAH KUMIS LELE GOMBAL MULU"- Jongin

"MUNTAH GUE"- Sehun

Cbhhhhhs: AKU SETUJU BANGET KALO CHANYEOL SAMA BAEKHYUN SATU FRAME. KU TAK SABAR

Cbmine: CEPET-CEPET BUAT DONG KAK. AKU BAKAL JADI PENONTON PERTAMA.

B.to.c: POKOKNYA KALIAN HARUS BUAT.

"Hehehe iya deh. Di agendakan. Iya ga Chan?"- Baekhyun

Real_pcy: kalo sama kamu, aku ga bisa nolak

Real_pcy: tidur sexy, udah malem. orang cantik ga boleh begadang. Ga baik

Real_pcy: kopi susu! Lo berdua balik ke habitat. Kalo ga, gue sebarin screenshootnya. Mampus. Calon bini gue udah ngantuk tuh kasian

"Yaelah kacang polong ga pernah rela kalo kita bahagia bentaran, Hun"- Jongin

"Sirik amat emang si bowo"- Sehun

"Haha. Yaudah malem semua. Makasih udah nonton live absurd kali ini"- Baekhyun

"Jangan lupa follow ig gue 'oohsehun' O nya 2 ya"- Sehun

"Follow ig gue juga 'zkdlin'"- Jongin

"Yaelah zukidlin aja napa. Belibet amat usernamenya"- Sehun

"Suka suka cogan lah"- Jongin

Baekhyun mengakhiri live nya.

"Lo berdua kenal sama Chanyeol?"- Baekhyjn

"Ya gimana ga kenal kalo satu kelas 3 tahun coba"- Jongin

"Kok lo berdua jahat ga ngenalin temen seganteng dia ke gue sih"- Baekhyun

"Nah ini ni yang buat gue ga mau ngenalin Chanyeol ke lo, Baek. Takut hati lo terbelah-belah. Buat gue aja hati lo"- Jongin

"Apasih"- Baekhyun

Baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri mikirin wajah gantengnya Chanyeol. Apalagi waktu Chanyeol masangin dan juga ngelepas helm dia. Di tambah rambut Baekhyun di rapihiin. Boyfriend goals banget ga sih dia tu.

Kan Baekhyun jadi meleleh.

Tbc,


End file.
